As is known, according to a solution that is currently very widespread in the sector of the microelectronics industry, the substrate of integrated devices is obtained from monocrystalline silicon wafers. In recent years, as an alternative to wafers made of silicon alone, composite wafers have been proposed, namely the so called silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafers, consisting of two silicon layers, one of which is thinner than the other, separated by a silicon dioxide layer.
However, manufacturing of SOI wafers entails some problems, especially as regards the complexity and cost of the process and the quality of the thinner silicon layer. In fact, this layer is designed to house both high-power and low-power electronic devices, and the presence of crystallographic defects may irreparably impair the efficiency of the devices.
One method for manufacturing SOI wafers that partially tackles the above problems is described in EP-A1 073 112, filed on 26 Jul. 1999 in the name of the present applicant and incorporated by reference.
This method envisages initially forming, in a substrate of semiconductor material, for example monocrystalline silicon, a plurality of trenches which are substantially parallel and are separated from one another by silicon partition walls. In order to open the trenches, the substrate is anisotropically etched using a hard mask, which comprises, for example, a pad oxide layer and a silicon nitride layer.
Subsequently, by isotropically etching silicon, the trenches are widened so as to thin out the partition walls and form cavities which extend beneath the surface of the substrate, which, at this stage, is still protected by the hard mask.
The cavities are then lined with an inhibiting silicon dioxide layer, and the hard mask is removed, thus leaving the surface of the substrate uncovered.
Next, an epitaxial growth is carried out. In this step, the silicon grows on top of the substrate and expands laterally so as to form a uniform epitaxial layer that covers the entrance of the cavities. However, the inhibiting layer prevents silicon from growing inside the cavities, which thus are not filled and form buried channels.
Using a second anisotropic etch, connection trenches are opened, which have a depth such as to reach the cavities. Through the connection trenches, a thermal oxidation step is then performed, so that the partition walls separating the cavities are completely oxidized and the cavities are filled with silicon dioxide. Thereby, a continuous insulating region is formed, which separates the substrate and the epitaxial layer.
The process taught in the above mentioned patent application yields high quality SOI wafers, above all as regards crystallographic properties of the epitaxial layer, but has some limitations.
In fact, the processing steps required for forming the insulating region are numerous and complex and render the manufacturing of the wafers costly. First, during isotropic etching for widening the trenches and forming the cavities, the surface of the substrate must be protected, in particular with the hard mask. The formation of this mask, however, requires at least one oxidation step, one silicon nitride layer deposition step, and one definition step using a further resist mask. The hard mask must moreover be removed through further special steps.
Second, before carrying out the epitaxial growth, the cavities must be lined with the inhibiting layer; otherwise, in fact, the partition walls would get thicker and subsequently could no longer be oxidized completely. In addition, it is necessary to calibrate with precision the width of the inhibiting layer, which is partially removed during removal of the hard mask.